


Тень Бога

by Nemhain



Category: Rinascimento, The Borgias
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, FB-2012, Incest, M/M, Religious Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Микелетто - свой Бог, свой ангел и свой Ад. Настоящие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень Бога

**Preludio**  
  
 **М** икелетто уже давно не молится Иисусу Христу, провозглашенному богом церковью. Он молится Истинному Богу. Он не боится никаких кар, а желает их всем своим существом, хоть и знает, что демоны Ада, измышленного папским престолом, не смогут причинить ему вреда.   
  
Микелетто – отчаянный выродок, для таких не существует страха. Для них есть только борьба за место в Аду: ступив на запекшуюся кровью тропу, еще можно повернуть назад и униженно вымолить призрачное прощение, но сделав второй шаг, о том, что осталось за спиной, и не вспоминаешь. Ты бьешь кулаком во врата Ада, требуя прохода и переправы. И хотя Харон не хочет перевозить тебя раньше времени, ты готов заплатить в пять раз больше положенного. Старик сварлив и жаден, а потому соглашается. А тебя не занимает вопрос, на что он тратит отданные монеты, блестящие красным золотом.  
И вот перед тобой девять Кругов Ада.  
Многие задерживаются, как задержался и сам Микелетто, в чарующем царстве Минотавра, познав неповторимый вкус последнего вздоха умирающего от его рук отца и пьянящее безумие плотской любви с мужчиной. Многие там же и остаются. Но Микелетто махнул быкоголовому рукой, как только сладость мужеложства и убийств померкла. Остановился он лишь на толстом льду Коцита, возле Дита, чтобы говорить и напитаться его силой. На этом пути ты теряешь не только страх, обнажая себя и свой разум, но и вкус к любому греху. Тут можно и забыть, что ты – человек. Как помнить о том, что жив, когда прекращаешь чувствовать?  
Один священник как-то сказал Микелетто, что когда смерть заберет его, он станет демоном: падшим ангелам придется потесниться, если они хоть на толику надеются получить прощение. Ибо если Микелетто со всеми своими грехами предстанет пред Создателем, Он ужаснется настолько, что больше не пожелает проявлять милосердие ни к одному живому существу, и мир будет уничтожен.   
Микелетто вынужден был забрать жизнь святого отца, хотя тот был хорошим человеком. Но ведь верно говорят: многие знания – многие печали.  
С такими мыслями обращался последний раз к богу, сына которого распяли на кресте, Микелетто. Как раз перед тем, как отправиться на кухню особняка кардинала Орсини, где собирались многие важные господа, а самого Микелетто ждала работа.  
…Вскоре убийца вспомнил о своей смертности и слабости, осознав, что всего лишь молился не тому.  
  
***  
  
Микелетто знает, что если поднимет взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на распятие, то увидит куда более знакомое и куда менее изможденное лицо. Все еще не Его, а Его Прошлого, которое Микелетто убил вместе с Ним.  
О том, что Чезаре Борджиа – Бог, пусть знает только его Тень.  
  
  
 **Capitulo 1 – Мысль**  
  
Первый вдох вновь воскресшего был болезненным и чуть не стоил Микелетто жизни: руки и клинок Чезаре Борджиа оказались крепки, пусть и неопытны, и вырваться не было возможности. В глазах кардинала - ясная решимость убить, если ассасин сделает лишнее движение. Микелетто на миг показалось, что он взглянул в зеркало. Впрочем, убийца засомневался, что последние несколько лет в нем самом бушевало столько ярости и жажды крови разом.  
\- За что бы тебе ни заплатили, я удваиваю цену.  
Микелетто глубоко вдохнул, подавляя легкий страх: едва ли кардинал отдавал себе отчет в том, что чувствовал убийца, но точно ощущал, как тот опасен, даже с клинком у горла.  
\- Докажи мне свою преданность и узнаешь мою благодарность.  
Микелетто ухмыльнулся: это звучало как предложение долгосрочной службы. Если не больше.  
\- Мне нужны крепкие руки.  
А говорят, клирики ни черта не смыслят в том, что касается убийства не ядом, а также в стратегии и азах военного дела. Микелетто кивнул:  
\- Хорошо.  
Нельзя сказать, что он встречал много людей, мысли которых отражали бы его собственные почти без искажений. Чезаре заставил его остаться в Риме.  
  
Чуть позже Микелетто начинает казаться, что он завел себе ученика, который, однако, сам помыкает учителем. И в то же время – за ним нужен глаз да глаз. Забота и уход за лошадьми и псами были знакомы Микелетто. К удивлению, покровительство над Чезаре Борджиа требовало не больше слов, но больше отдачи и эмоций, которые и возвращались в ответ – не меньше. В какой-то момент Микелетто понимает, что та же рука, которая кормит его, опутывает нитями прочнее цепей.  
Чезаре Борджиа делает его своим, не замечая того.  
Но его ярость, желание, страсть – основа того существа, что было Чезаре Борджиа и стало пищей демона – принадлежали теперь Микелетто. И любому, кто встанет на пути, жить оставалось недолго.  
Чезаре живет за них обоих, а Микелетто помнит, что никогда не довольствовался малым, беря шлюху-жизнь полностью.  
  
Микелетто вновь стал находить удовольствие в эмоциях: легкой грусти перед роковым ударом, едва заметной радости, когда никому и невдомек, кто так жестоко расправился с благородным человеком, в сладком наслаждении властью равной божественной – когда на острие твоего клинка жизнь или смерть человека, умоляющего … умоляющего … умоляющего...  
Микелетто и сам умоляет Чезаре, скрываясь в тени за его спиной, сделать следующий вдох и не соглашаться ни с кем, кроме себя.  
  
 **Capitulo 2 – Плоть**  
  
Микелетто вспоминает и вкус плоти. Он слизывает кровь и смерть с кожи служанки в доме кардинала делла Ровере и тихо смеется, понимая, что скучал по аромату легкого тлена. Впрочем, телам свойственно быстро терять жизнь. Убийца прекращает сжимать в объятиях мертвую куклу и поднимается с кровати. Она должна была умереть, и никакого сожаления ей не отпущено, кроме как о том, что наслаждение оказалось слишком коротким. Микелетто осталось только добавить несколько штрихов.  
Женщины слишком слабы. Они не решаются сопротивляться и боятся Микелетто с первого прикосновения. Они принимают слишком многое, не зная меры, а он сам не желает останавливаться, поэтому – выпивает их до дна. Это не только расточительно, но и не слишком интересно. Микелетто ищет сопротивления, и к удивлению своему встречает его в доме Чезаре Борджиа.  
  
Хуан Борджиа занимает не свое место, и это понимают все в семье, кроме, пожалуй, Папы. Микелетто знает, как дорого обходятся такие ошибки. Он бы предложил Чезаре убить брата, но тот пока не готов рубить свои оковы, лишь пытается выпутаться из них.  
Поэтому Микелетто вынужден довольствоваться редкой возможностью поставить Хуана на место: на колени перед тем, кто достойнее его. Да и это удается лишь отчасти: Чезаре не принял бы подобного подарка, поэтому Хуан валяется на полу перед слугой своего младшего брата, перед его тенью, когда сам пытается привлечь внимание Микелетто.  
Хуан Борджиа оказывается не только неудачливым полководцем, но и отвратительным любовником, несмотря на всю свою страстность. Но наслаждение ради наслаждения уже давно не интересует убийцу, а потому, когда Чезаре вновь обращается к Микелетто, тот только коротко кивает. «Изящность», с которой Хуан предпочитать решать свои проблемы, не требует ювелирной работы - с ней справится практически любой. Все дело в том, что Хуан настырен и не желает проигрывать, а потому раз за разом вызывает Микелетто на глупое противостояние. Хуану и невдомек, что он просто не может победить самого себя, а Микелетто лишь отражает того Хуана, которым тот мечтает быть.  
  
Хуан всегда смотрит надменно и вызывающе. Беда в том, что он не может ответить за такой взгляд.  
\- Торгаш Рицци… это была грязная работа!  
Убийца не собирается отвечать – он кладет на стол долговую расписку, которая была нужна Хуану, и собирается уйти.  
\- Я сказал, что это должен был быть несчастный случай.  
Микелетто пожимает плечами, не оборачиваясь.  
– Безродный ублюдок, смотри на меня, когда с я с тобой разговариваю!! – Хуан вскакивает и собирается ударить, но не успевает.  
  
Удар Микелетто пропускает только раз. Слабый удар.  
Это похоже не на драку, а на какую-то возню. Микелетто скручивает мальчишку быстро и резко. Заломив руки за спину, оттягивает его голову за волосы назад, чтобы отчетливо произнести то, что Хуан так страшится признать:  
\- Вы боитесь.  
\- Как ты смеешь, подонок! Ты разговариваешь с сыном Папы! С полководцем Святого Престола…  
\- Это не мое дело, - перебивает Микелетто, – но вы не заслужили права на это звание.  
Он сильно толкает Хуана в спину, тот падает практически плашмя, но тут же подскакивает на четвереньки и поднимает взгляд на Микелетто: как на опасного зверя, с которого лучше не сводить глаз, иначе грош цена твоей жизни. Они оба знают, что если Борджиа позовет стражу и прикажет схватить наглеца, то лишь подтвердит упрек в трусости.  
Микелетто смотрит сверху вниз и всем своим существом желает сровнять это ничтожество с землей, растоптать, унизить еще больше. В нем никогда не было жалости к запутавшимся в собственных мечтах, желаниях и страхах мальчишкам. Хуан не желал думать очень долго, а теперь – слишком поздно. Он цедит сквозь зубы:  
\- Ты заплатишь за это! – как маленькая гадюка.  
\- Конечно, - только и отвечает Микелетто, за волосы вздергивая полководца Святого Престола на ноги и жестоко целуя.  
Хуан возьмет это и назовет – платой. Он слишком сильно отдается своим желаниям, чтобы отличить фальшивую монету от настоящей.  
Микелетто нет дела до одежды Хуана – там, где хочется коснуться голой кожи, он просто раздирает ткань, если Борджиа не успевает распустить завязки или расстегнуть застежки. Сам Микелетто не раздевается никогда.  
На этот раз Хуан решил, что штаны ценнее и вцепился трясущимися от гнева и подкатывающего желания пальцами в шнуровку. Слышится треск рвущейся ткани рубашки – Микелетто хочет обнять ладонями горло Хуана, тяжело и почти нежно огладить ключицы и снова вернуться к бьющейся жилке – коснуться ее, сжать пальцы вокруг кажущейся столь хрупкой, хоть и мускулистой шеи. В своих руках он держит жизнь Борджиа.  
\- Убери руки, - требует Хуан, и Микелетто отпускает, будто бы послушно, но лишь затем, чтобы жадно проведя ладонями вдоль его тела выпростать рубашку из штанов и, вцепившись пальцами в голые ягодицы, вжать его бедра в свои.  
Хуан целуется дергано и как-то нервно. Он боится этого греха, но никогда не пытается противостоять своим желаниям. Он подает бедрами вперед – раз, два, и еще, в конце концов заваливая их обоих на пол. Затем вцепляется губами в шею Микелетто, тот не протестует – ему нравится создавать иллюзию, запутывать еще больше. Хуан сидит на его бедрах, ерзая и шаря руками по телу, жадно ощупывая, а когда натыкается на шнуровку штанов, начинает с ней злую борьбу. Микелетто терпит и тихо хмыкает, когда Хуан, расправившись с завязками, пытается стянуть с него штаны. Тот злится еще больше и пытается вмазать наглецу, но заканчивается эта потасовка тем, что Микелетто всем весом вжимает брыкающегося Хуана грудью в пол и оголяет уже его зад. Борджиа ругается как может, но его попытки скинуть с себя Микелетто – откровенно смешны: Хуан борется не с ним, а сам с собой. Борется, чтобы не прогнуться в пояснице больше, чем есть, не скулить, не приказать, требуя доставить себе удовольствие. Но Микелетто чувствует все это и смеется в душе: такую суку, как ты, Хуан Борджиа, еще поискать.  
Когда Микелетто все-таки делает милость и начинает разминать Хуана, тот затыкается и только гортанно дышит: ему теперь тяжело вдвойне – от веса мужского тела и гнетущего ожидания. Хуан узок: он сам трахает всех, но его – никто. Так он считает, закрывая глаза на очевидное, и обманывая самого себя: Хуан Борджиа любит подчиняться силе, потому что такова его суть. Ему нужно, чтобы кто-то брал на себя ответственность за его несовершенство. Микелетто несложно – грехов за ним и так не счесть. А шлюха благородного звания, в конце концов, насаживается на его пальцы сама.  
Микелетто вставляет так жестко, что Хуан вскрикивает, душа звук в изгибе локтя. Убийца застывает на секунду – ему жарко и хорошо. То малое наслаждение тела, что вообще можно выжать из Хуана. Микелетто опускает взгляд на молодое сильное тело, большей частью скрытое одеждой. Стоит признать, что мальчишка красив.  
\- Двигайся! – требует Борджиа, и Микелетто отстраняется, чтобы всадить снова.  
Хуан пытается встать на четвереньки и оглянуться на Микелетто, но не получается.  
\- Двигайся, твою мать!  
Микелетто качает бедрами вперед снова и снова, набирая ритм. Он подается вперед, зажимает одной рукой рот Хуану: тот слишком громко стонет. Сейчас он не желает слышать ничего: сомневается, что Чезаре стонал бы так же развратно, как его бесполезный братец. А значит, эти звуки лучше запихать обратно в глотку: пусть хоть в чем-то они будут похожи.  
Игра не длится долго: Хуан не выдерживает напряжения, старается вырваться, как своенравный жеребец, и кончает, откидывая голову назад. И без того узкий, он сжимается еще больше, и Микелетто не видит больше смысла сдерживаться. Без разницы – кончить в Хуана или забрызгать своим семенем одежду.   
Ему надо всего несколько мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя: Микелетто уже и не помнил, когда терял голову от соития настолько, чтобы упасть рядом с любовником или любовницей и провалиться в короткие мгновения беспамятства. Но раз за разом он задается вопросом: неужели так же было бы и с Чезаре Борджиа?  
Микелетто готов уйти, когда Хуан только начинает приходить в себя. Он никогда не оглядывается.  
  
Кроме одного раза: нужно подобрать отброшенный в угол комнаты плащ. А потому Хуан успевает обрести дар речи, но не связной мысли. Он спрашивает, смеясь:  
\- Скажи мне, Микелетто, Чезаре трахает тебя так же?  
Убийца не говорит ни слова: его удар красноречивее всего остального.  
  
Кардинал Борджиа вызывает свою тень: нужны сведения о советнике Медичи, Никколо Макиавелли. Он отдает указания и почти уже отпускает Микелетто.  
\- И еще… не то, чтобы мне это было интересно, но ты не знаешь, кто так разукрасил Хуана? Отец потребовал разыскать разбойников, которые нападают на полководцев Святого Престола.  
\- Знаю, ваше высокопреосвященство.  
\- Не то, чтобы это было мне интересно, - ухмыляется Чезаре.  
Он знает, что брат невыносим. А причин просто набить ему морду – неисчислимое множество.   
Больше Микелетто не «помогает» Хуану Борджиа.  
  
 **Capitulo 3 – Кровь**  
  
С тех пор, как Микелетто уложил отца в землю, он, в последний раз взглянув в ненавистное лицо, забыл, что такое страсти. Ничто не заставляло кровь бежать по жилам быстрее. Он знал, какой будет жизнь и что должно быть сделано, а еще лучше знал, что ждет за порогом этой жизни. Он мог наслаждаться, но чувствовать трепет души и сердца? Едва ли.  
Отца он не простил. Но клокочущая ненависть и ярость умерли вместе с ним.  
Даже когда Микелетто вспоминал о матери, ничего, кроме тихой благодарности, не испытывал. Он не желал возвращения домой, как многие другие, давно не бывавшие под отчим кровом - чтобы хотеть этого так сильно и жить лишь мечтами о том, как наконец достигнешь родного порога.  
Когда Микелетто вспоминал об Августино, он и вовсе не чувствовал ничего: у бывшего любовника своя жизнь, он мало что знал о мире за ее пределами, и ему ничего больше не нужно было знать. Убийца помнил, что Августино и сам был не робкого десятка, но это ничего не меняло. Если Микелетто когда-то и любил своего друга, то уже не помнил об этом. И уж точно не имел никакого желания возвращаться к прошлому.  
Убийце несвойственно яро желать, восхищаться, трепетать. Он лишь оружие в руках. В умелых руках Чезаре Борджиа. Это похоже на удивительный покой, который слишком нравится Микелетто. Он был бы рад оставить все как есть, но глупо надеяться на благосклонность судьбы: она известная стерва и ничего не дает надолго. Вкус собственного рая дан убийце, чтобы потом он смог насладиться вкусом собственного ада, раз уж тот, что существует для всех, ему не страшен. Покой оказывается лишь затишьем перед бурей. Потому что оружие – не просто продолжение руки, владеющей им, но часть своего хозяина. Это Микелетто понимает, когда видит вернувшуюся в Рим Лукрецию Борджиа.  
  
Микелетто стоит в тени анфилады, что тянется вокруг сада дома Борджиа. Он принес Чезаре интересные сведения кое о чем - не только о французской армии, расположившейся под стенами Рима - но тот пока на мессе. Сомнений в том, чем занимается кардинал во время богослужения, убийца никогда не испытывает: бог глух к словам младшего Борджиа, а потому тот не делает попыток с ним говорить или внимать словам молитв. Чезаре наблюдает – за всеми. За паствой, за священниками, за самим богом, ожидая нападения, кинжала в спину, отравы в вине или ядовитого взгляда. Папа Александр VI считает, что выдрессировал своего сына, как хищника, выставленного на всеобщее обозрение. А Микелетто знает, что пока дышит, не даст петле на шее Чезаре затянуться окончательно.  
Здесь всегда пахнет цветами и благовониями и проще спрятаться: слуги не заглядывают сюда в отсутствие хозяев, будто здесь некая священная земля, а все, кто любил проводить время в саду, покинули дом. После того, как отзвучали свадебные колокола в день венчания Джованни Сфорца и Лукреции Борджиа, здесь очень тихо. Микелетто не нужно лишнее внимание, а потому он всегда ждет в саду, если случается не застать своего хозяина.  
На этот раз сад не пуст. У фонтана сидит какая-то женщина, узнать которую труда не составляет. Любимая дочь Папы, дитя римской куртизанки, стоящая выше любых принцесс королевской крови.  
Микелетто знает, что Лукреция Борджиа вернулась в Рим с поистине достойным эскортом: ее сопровождал сам французский король. Микелетто нет дела до ее благополучного возвращения. Должно быть, в том, что она добралась невредимой, да и вообще вырвалась из лап Сфорца – заслуга Джулии Фарнезе. Эта женщина сделала свою ставку, и мужества ей не занимать: некоторые мужчины позавидовали бы. А вот то, что последует за бегством из замка Джованни Сфорца, может оказаться опасным для всей семьи Борджиа. Для Чезаре. Лукреция сделала глупость.  
Так он думал до этого момента.  
Микелетто помнит маленькую девчушку, чистую, светлую и наивную, добрую как ангел, которую боготворили все. Она не была фигурой на доске. Она была тем, кого любили в семье Борджиа. Чезаре называл ее своим светом, но Микелетто видел лишь куколку, не способную причинить вреда и насекомому. Она была причиной и помехой – делала Чезаре слабым.  
Раньше в этот фонтан запускали золотых рыбок, и Лукреция пыталась их ловить, привлекая к этому занятию братьев и покойного принца Джема. Она смеялась. И смех ее яркими искорками отражался в брызгах воды.  
Сейчас же она сидит, положив подбородок на сложенные на бортике фонтана ладони, и тихо смотрит в воду. Больше нет той непосредственности. Есть боль, но не надлом. Микелетто допускал, что Сфорца будет намеренно ломать Лукрецию. Он опасался того, что у Джованни получится, - убийца знал, что это изменит Чезаре, если не сказать, убьет. Однако Лукреция сильнее.  
  
Внезапно Лукреция оборачивается. Микелетто знает, что его не видно, но понимает, что она чувствует чье-то присутствие и ей неуютно. Она не боится. Маленьким девочкам несвойственно не бояться монстров с окровавленными руками.  
\- Кто здесь? – спокойно произносит она. Тихо поют птицы в отдаленной половине сада. Микелетто не издает ни звука, но к его удивлению Лукреция не поддается.  
– Кто наблюдает за мной? – она насторожена и собрана.  
Микелетто выходит из своей тени.  
\- Простите, что помешал вам, монна Лукреция, - он едва наклоняет голову: его не учили приличиям, и он понятия не имеет, что говорить и как двигаться. Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
\- Подойди ко мне, - жестко говорит Лукреция, поднявшись.  
Убийца смотрит через плечо: он не фигляр, чтобы удовлетворять праздное любопытство избалованных принцесс.  
Лукреция же повторяет:  
\- Подойди.   
И он подчиняется.  
В ней что-то изменилось. Кроме интонации и осанки, кроме улыбки и манеры говорить. Микелетто никогда не говорил с Лукрецией Борджиа прежде, ему не с чем сравнивать, но он наблюдал. Пожалуй, он начинает сомневаться, чье мягкое слово подчинило действия французской армии своей воле: любовницы Папы или его дочери.  
\- Кто ты? Что ты делаешь здесь? – взгляд серых глаз изучает его внимательно и цепко.  
Микелетто понимает: она видит, кто он есть такой.  
\- Я человек вашего брата, монна Лукреция.  
Микелетто смотрит чуть исподлобья, уж точно не как положено прислуге, слишком дерзко и неприкрыто рассматривая.   
\- Чезаре, - говорит она, чуть заметно улыбаясь.  
Микелетто ухмыляется в ответ: а у нее ведь три брата…  
Она очень красива. Ему никогда не было дела до цвета волос, яркости глаз, белизны кожи, до ладной фигурки и приятного голоса – до всего того, что волнует прочих. Он смотрит сквозь всю эту шелуху. Убийца видит жестокий обжигающий свет, оставляющий на коже, которой касается, незаживающие язвы. Он видит ангела, не имеющего милосердия, преданного богом и людьми. И лишь один из существующих на земле благословенен.  
\- Хорошо, что рядом с Чезаре такой человек, как ты, - тихо говорит она.  
\- Микелетто! Как ты смеешь! – слышится со стороны дома.  
Он оборачивается, чтобы окатить холодным взглядом приближающегося Хуана, и губы его кривятся в презрении. Ему плевать, увидит ли гримасу старший Борджиа, а от Лукреции не скрыть ничего. Она видит его насквозь – выродка, для которого нет ничего святого, руки которого по локоть в крови. Ему становится стыдно перед ней, единственной в этом и том мирах, кровь ударяет в лицо, и отвратительная дрожь охватывает тело.  
\- Извините меня, монна Лукреция, - тихо бросает он, удаляясь.  
Что говорит сестра брату, он уже не слышит. Судя по всему, в очередной раз осаждает этого наглого жеребца. Хуану невдомек, что однажды даже у ангелов кончается терпение, а их меч – очищающий свет смерти.  
  
Микелетто редко видит Лукрецию Борджиа, но всегда чувствует рядом – взглядом, прикосновением, мыслью.  
Когда Чезаре думает о ней, убийца замечает пронзительную трезвую решимость на его лице, как будто лишь одна мысль о сестре делает его свободным от всех оков. Кардинал улыбается чисто и искренне, и только за одно это Микелетто готов хранить Лукрецию Борджиа как зеницу ока.  
На всех, кто проходит рядом с нею, ее печать: печать неприязни, желания, интереса…  
Когда Микелетто последний раз встречается с глупым конюхом, Паоло, он видит тусклую легкую вуаль ее любви. Микелетто знает, что эта любовь была мимолетна, а сейчас – как затхлый воздух. Как бы мальчишка не задохнулся.  
\- Скажи мне, какова любовь? – спрашивает Микелетто.  
\- Она причиняет страдание.  
\- Как и я, - шепчет убийца.  
Он знает, что Паоло – мертвец. Но не он, не Микелетто, его проводник. А Лукреция Борджиа.  
Сама же она поймет это только спустя какое-то время, оправившись от своей «болезни». Она будет ангелом-хранителем лишь одного мужчины в целом мире, а для остальных - отравленный клинок ее речей будет нести месть, что бы она ни чувствовала. Это видит Микелетто на прекрасном лице Лукреции через несколько дней.  
Как и Чезаре, он признает ее – светом.  
  
 **Capitulo 0 – Жизнь**  
  
Микелетто не пришлось стать тому свидетелем, да не особо и хотелось, но Чезаре сказал, что отец приказал забальзамировать и загримировать Хуана как живого и не сметь начинать приготовления к похоронам. Убийцу больше занимает то, что, отмыв руки от крови брата, Чезаре вздохнул легче и свободней. Казалось, что и для него самого воздух пахнет иначе.  
Петля на шее младшего Борджиа разорвалась.  
И пусть в доме Папы царит траур, тот, кто умеет смотреть, увидит, что это лишь иллюзия. На завтра назначена помолвка Лукреции Борджиа, и она состоится, потому что воля Чезаре Борджиа тверда, и он хочет, чтобы возлюбленная сестра снова улыбалась, а Италия легла под него, отдаваясь как истосковавшаяся любовница.  
  
Микелетто уже уходит, получив приказ собрать людей. Дом спит… но, проходя мимо сада, он замечает мерцающий огонек.  
Лукреция сидит у колодца, рядом на бортике - небольшой фонарь. Она смотрит в небо, глаза и улыбка отражают холодный блеск острых звезд, вцепившихся в темно-синее покрывало над Римом. Она замечает Микелетто и протягивает руку, поднимаясь.  
Микелетто не смеет ослушаться.  
\- Я хочу почувствовать прикосновение руки, убившей моего брата, - говорит Лукреция, и голос обжигает как раскаленная сталь, но она улыбается ему, зная.  
Микелетто смотрит на белую изящную ладонь. Ему отчаянно хочется сжать ее в своих ладонях, проскользить горячими пальцами по рукам, обнять за плечи. Он хочет выесть ее дыхание поцелуем, сжать до боли в объятиях. Он жаждет ее возмездия и кары, как и тела, но не жизни.  
Становится жарко – кровь вскипает от раздирающих его сущность желаний.  
  
Чезаре вспарывает нутро Хуана. С холодной решимостью, без единой толики сомнения. Он разрывает сковывающие его кандалы, и движения с каждым мигом становятся все свободнее и прекраснее. Чезаре Борджиа убивает свою смертность, становясь Богом на глазах Микелетто. Убийца лишь может прошептать:  
\- Я трепещу перед вами.  
\- Ты же убил собственного отца, - Чезаре не понимает, и Микелетто не уверен, что сможет сейчас объяснить, а потому просто помогает перекинуть быстро теряющего сознание и жизнь Хуана через парапет в мутные воды Тибра.  
Убийца ухмыляется: эта река течет из самого ада, принимая в себя все.  
\- И тем не менее – я трепещу.  
Перед Богом.  
  
Убийца отводит взгляд и качает головой.  
\- Я – лишь Тень.  
Она молчит. Микелетто не знает, что она может сказать, но сил сдвинуться с места нет. Пока ангел не прикажет.  
Лукреция Борджиа говорит лишь одно слово, едва слышное в шуршании шелковой шали, что она поправляет на своих плечах:  
\- Спасибо.  
Она уходит, оставляя после себя сладкий запах ванили и мешающее связно думать желание.  
Ангел знает, что тень и хозяин – одно целое. Желание одного есть желание другого. Удар одного равноценен удару другого. Любовь одного есть любовь обоих. И даже жизнь у них – одна на двоих.  
Микелетто принимает благодарность за убийство прежнего Чезаре, кардинала Борджиа, брошенного вместе с алой мантией под ноги Папы несколько часов назад. А смерть Хуана Борджиа не стоит слова Лукреции.  
  
В эту ночь Микелетто впервые за многие годы видит сон.  
Его руки нежно ласкают разгоряченное женское тело. В ореоле шелковых, мерцающих золотым светом волос под ним лежит распаленная и раскрасневшаяся Лукреция Борджиа, отвечая на каждый его поцелуй тысячей своих, на каждое его движение – громким стоном. Ее объятия жадны, как пустыня до воды. Ее губы сладки и пьянят, как лучшее вино. Ее глаза затягивают в глубокую пропасть желания. Ее тело принимает без сожалений и стыда…  
  
Микелетто встречает смущенный розовый румянец зари довольной ухмылкой. Он знает, что скоро ему умываться кровью.  
Этой ночью Чезаре Борджиа был в своем Раю, где получил новую Жизнь.


End file.
